leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lovely Kiss (move)
Lovely Kiss (Japanese: あくまのキッス Demon's Kiss) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It appears to be a counterpart to . It is the signature move of . Effect Lovely Kiss causes the target to fall . Pokémon with or as their Ability are unaffected by Lovely Kiss. Pokémon under the effect of are also unaffected by Lovely Kiss. In the Generation I handheld games only, Lovely Kiss can affect a target behind a . Lovely Kiss can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Lovely Kiss, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |A special move that puts the target to sleep with a big kiss. (Actually, the victim passes out.)}} |A special move that puts the target to sleep with a big kiss. (Actually, the victim faints.)}} |May cause the foe to fall asleep.}} |Demands a kiss with a scary face that induces sleep.}} |The user forces a kiss on the foe with a scary face that induces sleep.}} |With a scary face, the user forces a kiss on the foe. It may make the target fall asleep.}} |With a scary face, the user tries to force a kiss on the foe. If it succeeds, the target falls asleep.}} |With a scary face, the user tries to force a kiss on the target. If it succeeds, the target falls asleep.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 35 }} By ||||||note=No legitimate way to breed}} In the game data of , is programmed to learn Lovely Kiss as an Egg Move, but no male Pokémon that can know it are in Smoochum's Egg Group, making it impossible to pass down the move legitimately. It no longer has it as an Egg Move in . By Generation II In other games Description |Makes all foes around the user go to sleep, causing them to be incapable of action.}} |Afflicts all enemies within a 1-tile range with a Sleep status condition. A Pokémon with the Sleep status is incapable of action.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It makes an enemy go to sleep.}} |} |} In the anime * The Pichu Posse's was confirmed to know Lovely Kiss in the Pichu Bros. mini. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Its Japanese name correlates with its animations in the Generation II and III games, as well as Battle Revolution, in which a demon floats down from the top of the screen and kisses the opponent. ** A similar situation occurs with prior to Generation VII. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=惡魔之吻 魔鬼之吻 |zh_cmn=惡魔之吻 / 恶魔之吻 |da=Kissemisse |nl=Nachtkus |fi=Suukkonen (Holiday Hi-Jynx) Sulosuudelma (AG116) |fr=Grobisou |de=Todeskuss |el=Γλυκό Φιλί |it=Demonbacio |ko=악마의키스 |pl=Miłosny Pocałunek |pt_br=Beijo Amoroso (TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Beijo Adorável |pt_eu=Beijo Amoroso |ru=Прекрасный поцелуй |sr=Divan Poljubac |es_la=Beso Amoroso (Holiday Hi-Jynx) Beso de Amor (AG116) |es_eu=Beso Amoroso |vi=Nụ Hôn Ma Quái }} Category:Signature moves Category:Moves that can inflict sleep Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Todeskuss es:Beso amoroso fr:Grobisou it:Demonbacio ja:あくまのキッス zh:恶魔之吻（招式）